


A Swap of Power

by LostSpaceCadetLeon



Category: Phux - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dom!Phasma, Dom/sub, Master/Pet, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Other, Sub!Hux, Trans Character, Trans!Phamsa, Viewer!Kylo, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:11:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostSpaceCadetLeon/pseuds/LostSpaceCadetLeon
Summary: Hux is summoned by Phasma for one of their secret 'meetings', Hux adores and admires Phasma and has been with Phasma through her transitioning journey (MTF). They have a very Dom/Sub, Master/Pet dynamic. Durin their meeting without Huxs' knowing Phasma Holovids Kylo and he gets one hell of a show from the two. Kylo plans to have a 'meeting' with the two of them when he gets back to the finalizer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [r2q5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/r2q5/gifts).



> Alrighty-roo friendos, this is my first crack at a Phux fic so I hope y'all enjoy. :)

Hux smiled as he strolled around the bridge, he was smitten with how operations had been going, with Kylo on a mission he had time to do the things he wanted and in the way he wanted. Nothing had been broken or reported in the last few days because of the man-child’s behavior. 

Lieutenant Mitaka approached the General cautiously, “General your presence has been requested by Captain Phasma in comms room three, may I have your permission to take command?”

“Permission granted, Lieutenant keep our course and do not stray. We are heading to the Felucian Galaxy in the Outer Rim.” Hux gave a cordial nod then excused himself from the bridge. Though he did not show it, the General was teeming with excitement and was moving with purpose. He knew he had a five minute time limit to appear once summoned and if he was late he was to be punished.

Phasma looked up as the blaster door opened to the comms room. “Oh good boy, you made it on time today with a minute to spare.” Phasma’s read lips curled into a smile as she stroked along her riding crop. 

Hux beamed from ear to ear, “anything for you.”

Phasma smiled again and motioned for Hux to come over, here monochrome suit neatly put up in one of the office chairs. Currently she wore a red latex dress and black latex thigh high boots, as Hux got near she pressed her boot to his crotch, noting that Hux was already hard.

Hux let out a small whimper, “you look very beautiful mistress.”

“Ah, ah, don’t try to butter me up Huxxy. That’ll be a lashing, be a good boy, strip, and brace yourself on the table.” Phasma lowered her boot and lightly ran the tip of the riding crop over Huxs’ bulge causing the General to shudder in pleasure.

Hux was always one to please when stripping for Phasma, he always started off taking off the layers slowly so Phasma could admire the process, it was something she taught him to do so she could enjoy the show. It also exhilarated him when Phasma looked at him like he was a snack, something for her to devour. 

“Oh my you’re being such a good boy and pulling out all the stops today, you must really want it today…” She gave a charming laugh and smiled as her pale blue eyes wandered over Huxs’ slender frame, “Such a beautiful sight, my cute little General.”

Hux walked towards the large Comms table and bent over setting his elbows on the table. Phasma got up and walked over to Hux. She ran her riding crop from the small of his back to the cleft of his ass before raising the crop and bringing it down onto his right cheek. “Count,” she commanded.

Hux jolted as he felt the sting of the crop, “one.” Again the crop came down in the same spot. “Ah, two.”

“Don’t worry my darling only eight more.” Phasma smiled and continued to bring the crop down again. Five strikes on each cheek. Phasma shushed Hux as he blubbered out the last number, tears stinging his cheeks. “Shhhh my love it’s alright you did so well. We’re all done with that for now.” She lightly rubbed his tender cheeks. 

“Thank you mistress,” Hux looked at Phasma through teary eyes, he smiled as she wiped the tears away and pressed a kiss to his cheeks. 

“On your knees Huxxy,” she smiled as Hux dropped to his knees. “Do you want a tasty little treat my darling?”

Hux nodded, “Yes mistress. I will take anything you give me.”

Phasma smiled and hiked her dress up, the latex making a satisfying sound as it rolled against itself. She giggled as Hux still looked at her in awe the same way he looked at her the first day they met. “Go ahead my love, suck.”

Hux lightly stroked Phasmas’ cock before taking her into his mouth, one thing Hux adored about Phasma is that she didn’t let her anatomy stop her from being ho she wanted to be and he admire her for that. Hux groaned as he took Phasma to the back of his throat, his tongue teasing along her sensitive member, he enjoyed the way she tugged at his hair and clung to him. 

“Always so wicked with that tongue of yours, ah, always so willing to serve and please.” Phasma praised the red head as she tugged on his hair. “Did you prepare yourself like I have asked you?”

Hux bobbed his head for a moment before pulling back and swirling his tongue around the tip. “Yes I made sure to prepare myself as you asked and I used the plug you got me, the one with the green emerald on the end.”

“Oh, good boy, and a very good choice, I love when you use that one, it gets you nice and ready for me.” She gave a devious smile before commanding Hux to his feet and bending him over the table. Commanding Hux to suck her fingers she worked two digits and out of his mouth to get them nice and slick, when they were to her standards she took them out of his mouth.

Hux groaned as he felt her fingers tease the muscles of his puckered hole. A soft intake of breath as Phasma moved her fingers into Hux, he held himself still even though every fiber in his being wanted to move back into Phasmas’ touch but he knew he needed to be a good boy. “Please Phasma! I want you I need you…” He gave a soft whine.

“Oh you know I can’t resist when you beg like that.” Phasma removed her fingers and giggled at Huxs’ whine for the loss, “Such a greedy little thing.” 

Hux soon heard the pop of a lube bottle behind him and heard the soft moan from phasma as she stroked herself, making herself ready to enter Hux. “Phas you really do look beautiful, more and more every day.”

“You’re too kind, thank you Hux you’ve been with me every step of the way and I appreciate it.” Phasma bit her lip as she lined herself up with Huxs’ waiting needy little hole. Moaning as she pushed into Hux she rubbed circles into the small of his back to relax him, soon her hips snapped forward fully seating herself inside of Hux, cock twitching as she enjoyed the feeling of her partner.

Hux groaned and wiggled against Phasma, “I love when you take me like this my darling.” He cried out as Phasma pulled out some then snapped her hips forward, soon setting a nice steady but hard pace. Hux was groaning like a cantina whore working for credit but he knew it drove Phasma more and that she loved it.

Phasma came down hard with her hand on Huxs’ right cheek as she continued to rail him, her other hand travelling the dip of his hip to his cock, she began to stroke the needy red head, “Oh my good boy, so needy and willing, I love you Armitage.” Phasma reached forward with her right hand and hit the holocall button to Lord Rens’ personal ship.

Hux was lost in the feeling and the praises too much to notice that he was now on a holovid with Lord Ren. 

Ren raised and eyebrow as he saw the incoming transmission but answered it, before saying anything he noticed Phasma with a finger to her lips then mouthing him to just watch, he nodded. A few minutes in and Kylo had unbuttoned his pants and began to stroke himself to the site that was before him.

“Ah Phasma…please…harder…” Huxs’ cheeks soon burned red as he heard a groan that wasn’t his own, looking up to see Kylo touching himself to Phasma fucking him sent a different feeling through Hux. Hr cried out and groaned as Phasma picked up her pace and her roughness. Hux couldn’t help but watch Kylo stroke himself.

“Do you like that pet? Do you like that I put you on display for Lord Ren?” Phasma pulled out of Hux. “On your back on the table…lets give Kylo a show.” Hux was quick to move as he hopped up onto the table and laid back, spreading his legs for Phasma.

“Please take me, please use me mistress… show Lord Ren how you make me feel.” Hux cried out as Phasma entered him again, her pace fast and ruthless.

“Do you wish Lord Ren was here to enjoy this? You’d love to suck his cock wouldn’t you Pet?”

Hux nodded in fervor, “Yes, ah, kriff…. I’d suck him off while you took me over and over.” Hux looked up at the holovid watching Kylo as he reached to touch himself. 

Kylo groaned at the scene before him, “Kriff Hux, you’re so beautiful like that, so helpless at the mercy of your master. Good job Phasma.”

Phasma smiled, “Thank you my lord.” Phasma moaned out loud as Hux squeezed around her. “Oh you naughty little boy,” she smacked Hux. “I’m going to cum soon pet.” Phasma snapped her hips forward roughly before her thrusts became sporadic. 

Hux cried out and groaned loudly as Phasma was rough with him. “Phasma, may I please c-cum?”

Phasma tweaked one of Huxs’ nipples before lightly choking him. “You’re such a good boy Hux, such a needy boy. What do you think Lord Ren? Does Hux deserve to cum?”

Kylo grunted, “You may cum General but know when I return, I will be requesting a meeting with you both.”

Phasma cried out as she came inside Hux, her hips stuttering as she rode her wave of pleasure. Hux soon followed suit painting his stomach and his chest in his own seed. Both of their attention was drawn to the holovid as Kylo cried out, streams of cum running over his knuckles as he slowed his strokes down. Using the underside of his robe he cleaned himself off. “I must go now I will be seeing you both in my chambers when I get back.” Kylo blew a kiss to them before signing off.

Huxs’ chest heaved as he looked up at Phamsa, “Thank you for the extra treat of being atched, I didn’t think I would enjoy it but I did.” He gave a small smile.

Phasma gave a small laugh and kissed Hux, carefully pulling out she handed Hux a small cloth to clean his chest and stomach off. “Come on my pet, lets’ go shower.”


	2. Threes A Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux gets a little more than he bargained for when he walks into a conference room where Phasma and Kylo are waiting for him.

“General your presence has been requested in Communications conference room number two,” Mitaka strode up to Hux, “Permission to take command in your absence?”

“Permission granted.” Hux smiled to himself, usually Phasma hadn’t requested his presence so soon, maybe once every two weeks but twice in one week? Peculiar… Hux thought.

Hux hadn’t even prepared but he knew once he was summoned he had that five minute rule, hopefully Phasma would be bringing the lube. He chewed on his lip as he waited outside the door as it slid open he straightened himself out and stepped inside. “My presence was re-,“ Cut off Hux couldn’t help but stare at the sight before him. Phasma was sitting in Kylos lap and the two were making out, both of them had flushed skin and markings on their exposed skin. 

Kylo opened his eyes, meeting Hux’s. Stopping the kiss he smirked. “Your adorable pet is here Phas…”

“Oh?” She turned to look at Hux giving him full view of her dress pushed up cock leaking pre-cum onto Kylos equally hard member. “Like what you see sweet pet?”

Hux nodded and walked forward, “Back early from your mission Ren?”

Kylo smirked, “After that holovid how could I stay away from something so enticing and fun looking, why deny myself from being able to join you both earlier?”

“Such a nice surprise isn’t it pet, he came back so we could have three times the fun, now why don’t you be a good boy and get on your knees.” Phasma got up and wandered towards Hux then guided him so that Huxs backside was facing Kylo. “Drop your pants and on your knees Hux…”

Hux obeyed.

“Good boy, now listen Kylo is going to prepare you while you suck on my cock, when Kylo thinks you are ready my darling then he is going to fuck you, understand?”

Kylo looked at Hux then at Phasma. “That is what you want Hux? I want your permission.”

All the attention went straight to Huxs member as it began to twitch with arousal. “Yes, yes Ren stars yes! I want you both!” 

Phasma smirked, “Mmm eager boy…”

Hux groaned and stroked Phasma a few times before taking Phasma into his mouth, groaning around her. Phasma couldn’t help the excited gasp that escaped her lips. Half lidded eyes watching Kylo as the larger man knelt behind Hux while slicking two thick fingers with with lube. Huxs groan was muffled by Phasmas cock as Kylo coaxed a slicked finger into him. 

“Relax Hux, I am here to please you.” Kylo stated, as he gently rubbed Huxs back while slowly fingering him. “Relax…” 

Hux bobbed his head and groaned as he began to relax and enjoy the sensation of Kylo fingering him. 

Phasma moaned as Hux hallowed his cheeks and continued to suck on her obscene noises filling the air as her fingers tangled in his red hair, “Eager little one, Kylo you’re honestly probably good to take him.”

Kylo grinned and removed his finger chuckling at the whine that came from the ever so needy red head. Coating himself in lube Kylo was extra careful to make sure he wouldn’t cause Hux pain. Lining himself up with Hux he let Hux know he was about to enter him. Hux whined around Phasma and couldn’t help but push back onto Kylos member. “Fuck… eager little shit.” Kylo groaned.

Hux was in pure bliss as Phasma began to thrust in and out of Huxs mouth in rhythm with Kylos thrusts, both of them groaning and enjoying Huxs warm wet heat wrapped around them. “My Phasma you did find such a great treasure in taming the General, fuck he’s perfect.” Kylo gripped Huxs right cheek then smacked it, causing Hux to cry out around Phasma. 

“Kylo I am so close…” Phasma moaned and panted, she looked down at those pretty blue/green eyes that were half lidded as he enjoyed the pleasure that he was receiving, tears stinging the edge of his eyes. “I think our little general is close as well.”

Kylo groaned and gripped Huxs hips and began to fuck him harder. Hux moaned and cried out around Phasma as he tightened around Kylo. All three teetering on edge of falling into bliss, Hux was the first to cave which caused the others to follow suit. “Oh my sweet little pet look at you, full from both ends and so blissfully happy.” Phasma patted Huxs head, soothing Hux as he looked up at her, “Beautiful little fox.”

Kylo kissed between Huxs shoulder blades as he pulled out of Hux. “Mmm I hope to be a part of this for a long time to come.”

Hux swallowed and groaned, “Oh can we keep him Phasma can we?”

“Anything for you my little pet,” Phasma smiled and kept stroking Huxs hair as he came down from his high. “I love you Hux, welcome to the group Hux.”

“I love you as well Phasma, yes welcome darling Kylo.” Hux smiled lazily.


End file.
